<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Meadow We Can Build A Snowman by A_Tomb_With_A_View</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160790">In The Meadow We Can Build A Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View'>A_Tomb_With_A_View</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and the face of judgement, Everybody loves Alex, M/M, Pouty Luke, Reggie and Carlos are best friends goddammit, Reggie has fibromyalgia, bi julie, dyslexic Reggie (referenced)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie hasn’t meant to ditch Carlos recently, it was just that they’d picked up a whole host of gigs lately, and he was pretty infamous for being terrible at scheduling his free time. </p><p>But, that was going to change today, because finally the snow had reached snowman-building levels, and there was only one man Reggie wanted on his team to build the most awesome-est, epic-est snowman literally in the history of the universe, and his name was Carlos Molina</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (mentioned), Carlos Molina &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Meadow We Can Build A Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello bambinos! (Pls get the reference pls get the reference) <br/>Welcome back! I actually have another big five week project in the works that I hope to get to you tomorrow or Sunday, but in the meanwhile, enjoy day six of <a href="https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/">@sonsetcurve’s</a> Holiday event 2020, with the prompt being do you wanna make a snowman :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reggie hasn’t meant to ditch Carlos recently, it was just that they’d picked up a whole host of gigs lately, and he was pretty infamous for being terrible at scheduling his free time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that was going to change today, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>the snow had reached snowman-building levels, and there was only one man Reggie wanted on his team to build the most awesome-est, epic-est snowman literally in the history of the universe, and his name was Carlos Molina. He even had a snowman idea in mind: their mutual favourite non-Molina: Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step one? Asking Julie for advice. </span>
</p><p>——</p><p>
  <span>“Julie….” </span>
</p><p>Julie sighed and looked up from her book. “What do you want, Reg?” </p><p>
  <span>Reggie hopped over the arm of the sofa and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his head on his hand. “Y’know how I’ve kind of been… ditching Carlos recently?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanna make it up to him by having an awesome snow day, and there’s enough snow for snowman building, but I want to apologise properly first,” Reggie explained. “I was shitty, and it wasn’t okay, and I don’t want him to think I’m a flake, when he’s the most awesome little brother in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie shrugged and leaned against him. “That sounded like a pretty good apology to me. Just say that to him? He’s a smart kid, he understands that you can’t always spend time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes, hoping he looked as cute as Luke always did when he did that. “But it’s gotta be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper </span>
  </em>
  <span>apology, Jules. Like how Alex baked Ray a whole apology afternoon tea cake set after he broke the oven trying to make roulade. Or like the time Bobby built me a new amp after he broke a dial on my old one when we were thirteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… uh… can you bake?” Julie asked, ruffling his hair. “Or build things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no. But! I could promise to do his maths homework for a month?” Reggie suggested. “I love maths, and I’m good at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie paused to consider that. “My dad would kill you if he found out, but Carlos would love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” He leaned across and kissed her cheek then jumped to his feet, wrapping a stray piece of tinsel around his neck like a scarf.  “You’re my favourite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I should be,” she agreed, grinning. “Will you tell Alex he owes me a new pack of nail polishes? He knocked the pink, blue and purple off the kitchen table and they smashed and now I can’t do bi flag nails, and if I don’t have a new pack by next Tuesday, I will be forced to commit ghost-icide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your funny words, magic man,” Reggie said, squinting hopefully. “Did I say that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie snorted. “Yeah, hon. Now go have a snow day with Carlos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he agreed. “Time for step two: getting Carlos involved!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” She held her hands up. “What was step one? Reggie?” </span>
</p><p>——</p><p>Reggie knocked on Carlos’ door, hoping he’d remembered the knock from when they’d watched Frozen last week. </p><p>
  <span>“Wh’is’it?” Carlos called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, li’l dude!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door half opened and Carlos poked his head out, eyes narrowed. “You’ve got time for me today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie winced. “I guess I deserved that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cancelled on our ultimate X-Box tournament! Three </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>before it started!” Carlos reminded him, arms crossed over his chest. “Twice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie ushered Carlos back into his room so they could both sit down, figuring that would be a better way of being eye to eye instead of crouching. He remembered when the teachers at school had crouched to his eye level, or baby-talked him during flares and it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were sat face to face on Carlos’ bed, he clasped his hands in front of himself. “You’re right, Carlos. I flaked out on you, and I shouldn’t have. I was trying to buy the </span>
  <em>
    <span>coolest </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas present ever for you, and some other stuff, but I forgot that there’s no point buying you an awesome Christmas present if I’m being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>big brother. I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I’m really sorry. I’ll do all your maths homework for the next month to make it up to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos blinked. “Huh. That was a really good apology. Did Julie write that for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie reared back, doing his best to ignore the familiar dull ache in his ribs that always started pulsing when someone brought up that he wasn’t as smart as his friends, even though he knew it was true. “No? I-I wrote it myself. I can write stuff! Just because..because the letters don’t work when I write them down doesn’t mean I can’t think of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Reg, I didn’t mean it like that,” Carlos assured him immediately, crawling forward to snuggle into Reggie’s side, hair tickling Reggie’s arm. “I know you can write stuff, you played me Home Is Where Your Horse Is, remember? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just meant that Julie is super good at apologies. When she broke my X-Box, she got a job until she could pay for me to get the newest one!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julie </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty awesome,” Reggie agreed. “...wanna build a snowman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Carlos jumped to his feet immediately. “Oh my god, Julie </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>agrees to build a snowman with me; she says that wet clothes make her skin crawl. What are we gonna make? Gustavo Rocque from Big Time Rush? Pitch Black battling Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians? Beyoncé?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie grinned and dragged him downstairs, collecting a winter coat, hat, gloves and a scarf as they went, forcing them into Carlos’ arms. “Better. We’re gonna make Alex!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos dramatically slapped both hands on his face. “We could use his drumsticks for his arms!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Carlos - you’re a genius,” Reggie told him, steering him towards the garage instead of the garden. “And he’s got a backup necklace collection for when he inevitably breaks the current one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s got a spare pink hoodie laying around that got shrunk in the wash last Thursday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be the best snowman ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah it is, little man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>Reggie finally finished heaving the massive ball of snow he’d been collecting to the top of the garden, standing up straight when he’d got it in position. “What d’ya think?” </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Carlos declared, lifting a smaller ball on top of it. “We just need one more, now - for his head.” </span>
</p><p>“Jeez, this is so much more tiring than I thought it’d be,” he complained, rolling yet another huge ball of snow. Once he’d placed it on top he flopped back into the snow, panting. “I don’t even have lungs, how am I tired?” </p><p>
  <span>Carlos shrugged and laid down next to him, spreading his arms and legs to make a snow angel. “Because you’re a wimp?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Reggie said, turning to look at him. “Rude, much?” </span>
</p><p>Carlos laughed. “What expression should we give him? Screaming in terror? Giving Willie googoo eyes?” </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Reggie considered the snowman. “What about giving Luke that look he gives him whenever Luke gives </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie </span>
  </em>
  <span>googoo eyes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carlos breathed, scrambling back up. “We could do the eyebrows with gummy worms!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie nodded. “It’s the only way to get the correct curvature of true judgement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Carlos agreed, pulling a handful out of his pocket. “What about his hair?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I grabbed his baseball hat so we don’t need to do hair,” Reggie explained, picking it up from where he’d tossed it earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just three more steps, man,” Reggie promised, guiding Alex towards their absolutely incredible snowman replica of him. “Keep your eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg, I’m gonna be late for my date with Willie if you’re not quick,” Alex huffed, obliging Anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos rolled his eyes. “Willie thinks the sun shines out of your ass, he won’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos!” The pair of them reprimanded, Alex looking oddly guilty. “Where did you learn that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard Alex say it about Luke,” Carlos replied, grinning smugly as Reggie hit Alex’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex held his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry! Luke was being really pi-uh… annoying me, and I didn’t think Carlos could hear me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Reggie informed him, then turned to face the snowman. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh.” Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and… open!” Carlos announced, doing jazz hands. “Merry Christmas, Lexi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex opened his eyes, and immediately looked more touched than Reggie had basically ever seen him. “Aw, boys… you made a snowman of me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our favourite non-Molina,” the pair of them replied. “Our next option was Beyoncé.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If possible, Alex looked even more touched, pressing his hand to his chest gently. “I came above </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beyoncé?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and we didn’t think we could accurately convey Luke’s pout with a snowman,” Carlos added. “We managed your judge-y face with gummy worms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks so judge-y,” Alex agreed, eyes glassy. “I love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie grinned and flopped back into the slow again. “Plus, i can lay in the snow and it doesn’t give me a flare anymore because we’re ghosts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, Reg!” Alex laid down gingerly next to him, making a pleased sound as he nestled into the snow. “Oh my god this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos dived back down on Reggie’s other side, smearing snow into Alex’s face. “Now you match your snowman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>guess we do, little man,” Alex spluttered, still smiling fondly. “I guess we do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>